Life of a Pirate
by Deathwolf923410
Summary: FF5: This is an alternate Faris background story. R


Note: Edit-Ok, I got a lot farther into the game and now I know this stuff probably didn't happen so I'll try to integrate the story a little more.

Chapter 1: The King's Choice

King Tycoon paces his royal chamber. It has been 14 hours since Queen Tycoon had been in labor with their child and he was starting to get worried. It did not take this long for Aris to deliver Faris… why is it taking so long for my wife to have this child? A tall man enters the room carrying the King's first child Faris who had been born a year earlier. "You know sire, if Queen Tycoon does not deliver the baby soon, the child might die." He sighs. "I know that Piro. But our kingdom does not have the technology to surgically remove the child from her womb…" Piro sighs as well. "You know sire, Faris is starting to make her first sounds. I think maybe you should take care of her more." The king looks at him with a tear in his eye. "But she was born of a whore. Nobody in the kingdom can know about me being her father. As far as the people know, you are her father." "I know that. The people ridicule me every day for being the father of a whore child and many are suggesting my position as your advisor should be terminated." "And I tell them that one mistake does not call for a termination of a valuable advisor. It works out." "Yes, but it makes you look bad. Perhaps it would be better if I left Tycoon." The king sighs a long sigh. "I shall make that decision if it comes up. Until then, I suggest you keep on raising Faris as if she was your own." It is then that the doctor comes rushing in. "There's a problem sire."

On the next day, the Funeral for Queen Tycoon happens at the wind shrine, all the people in the kingdom, Including Piro and Faris, attending. It is strangely silent, few tears shed, as the people stand in the shadow of the shrine that they know and love. The wind rustles threw the nearby leaves as a priest approaches the casket. "We are gathered here today to morn the passing of Queen Tycoon, wife of our dear king. The queen was a devoted wife to her husband. She was always faithful…" At this the king winces a little "The king as well was faithful to his wife, never cheating, never hating. Always love." The king looks down in shame. If the people knew about Faris, my reign as king would be over faster then a Haste spell. He glances at Piro who has been getting hateful glances from the townsfolk. The priest finishes his elegy and leaves the area. The King stares in shock as one of the townsfolk tosses a rock in Piro's direction and hits Faris in the head and she starts crying. "Whore-Child!" he screams. "You should cry! Your father is a cheating man and your mother is a whore!" The King glares in anger at the man. "Guards arrest this man!" One of the guards stares in his direction. "But sire..." The king realizes in shock that his guards all feel the same way the townsfolk do. He takes Piro and Faris into the shrine and starts remembering when the doctor had come in.

"_Sire, your wife is dead." The doctor said solemnly. The king grabs him by his neck. "What. Did. You. DO?!" "I… We thought it would be in the better interest of the child if we removed her surgically. Your wife agreed and I started the surgery. We got the baby out safely but the queen died from blood loss." The king cries for a few minutes and Piro walks over and comforts him. "Sire, I'm so sorry for your loss. But we have to have a name for the child." The king stares at the doctor. "Is it male?" "No sir. Female" "Then name her Lenna. That is what my wife wanted her to be called."_

Piro manages to get in the first word. "I told you sire. It would be better for your reputation if I simply left Tycoon. You can get another advisor." "Perhaps it would" The king replies reluctantly. "I shall give you as much gold as you need. Take her somewhere safe. Raise her right. No matter what, do not tell her I am her father. It would break her heart to know that her father abandoned her." Piro nods. "It would be better for your reputation if you publicly announced you banished me. The king shakes his head. "I could never do that to you my friend. Please. Take care of Faris. She will grow up to be a strong girl one day." Piro nods and exits the shrine to boos of disgust from the townsfolk. He walks over to his personal boat and drives it in the direction of the mountains.


End file.
